Beau ideal
by Bellossom-chan
Summary: When Sakura travels to Hong Kong, she wishes to meet Syaoran again. Her wishes may come true; showing once again that they are meant to be. ONE SHOT. Please R+R


Beau ideal  
  
By Bellossom-chan  
  
This story is a break from my very complicated pokéfic "Bubbles blown by the wind". One shot. Enjoy.  
  
Disclamer  
  
Characters were created by CLAMP. I'm borrowing them.  
  
-********************************-  
  
When a 19-year-old Kinomoto Sakura stepped out of the airplane, the sun was shinning warmly. It was a week before school started again, and she still had to find a good apartment, and settle down.  
  
But she didn't have to worry about that. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.  
  
A well dress lady held a placard with her name on it.  
  
"Good morning Miss."  
  
"You must be Kinomoto, right?"  
  
"I am. My father gave me this envelope for you."  
  
After scanning through the text, she read what she needed to.  
  
"Excellent. If you could be kind enough to come with me, I will take you to your new home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-******-  
  
"Hai, Otou-san. Raname-san picked me up at the airport. She showed me where I'm going to stay for all the semester, it's very close from the campus."  
  
"Do you need money?"  
  
"No! I'm fine, I'll look for a job tomorrow. She said she knew some people here that could help me with that too."  
  
"Thank her. We miss you, Sakura. Take care. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The phone was still in her ear, and she felt the need of crying.  
  
"Sakura-chan, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No" she turned with a smile. "Daijoubu, Kero-chan. I'm going out for some groceries. Take care."  
  
"Of course I will. Be back soon!"  
  
-******-  
  
Walking through the crowded streets she saw a very attractive coffee shop. She couldn't resist it.  
  
Inside, she saw an old lady sitting in the table next to the door. In the back, a man read the newspaper with a cup of express coffee. And a young man sat alone in the bar.  
  
She paid a chocolate donut and a cold cappuccino, and sat in the bar, next to the handsome young man.  
  
Sakura's curious eyes fastened in the book he was reading. It was about archeology, and was written in Japanese. That was an enormous coincidence. And a big chance. After giving a large sip to her drink she decided to start a friendly conversation with the stranger.  
  
"Excuse me." She mumbled.  
  
He paused his reading, and turned to face her.  
  
Bright green met deep brown.  
  
"What is it?" he answered.  
  
"Well… I'm new in town, and you are the first person I know that speaks Japanese. Can you tell me where I can find a groceries store?"  
  
That was the most stupid excuse in the world. She knew that. But at least it caught his attention.  
  
"It's a little hard to explain…" he closed his book "Obviously you don't know where Kouji street is?"  
  
"No. I have no idea." She smiled.  
  
His eyes showed a surprised look.  
  
"Do I… know you?" he finally asked.  
  
"I don't think so. As I said, I've just arrived from Japan."  
  
"It's just that, you look so familiar…" he turned and gave the final drink to his tea "Never mind. The place I'm going now is near there. If you like you can come with me."  
  
"Really? Thank you very much."  
  
-******-  
  
"Thank you for helping me with my shopping. Without you, I don't know how could I have talked to the store tender."  
  
"No problem. Any other thing you need?"  
  
"Just a cake. I like them very much." (and Kero-chan loves them.)  
  
"Kousyoku bakery is a block from here. Rakudo Library is next to it. There is where I need to go."  
  
"It will be a pleasure to go with you."  
  
-******-  
  
The handsome young man walked Sakura home.  
  
"I have no words to thank for everything you have done."  
  
"There's no need for that. Here…" He took his pen out of his shirt's pocket "Whenever you need help, call me…" he wrote the phone number in her hand. "Don't forget to write it down elsewhere or it will be erased."  
  
They stood there for a minute or so, looking into each other's eyes. And that strange chill ran through their spines for the second time in their lives.  
  
"I guess… I have to go. Thank you again." She opened the door of the building.  
  
"I'll… see you again, right?" he had to ask.  
  
"I hope so." She waved before closing the door, just to hide a deep blush that appeared in her face. And she read her hand: 'Emergency? Call: 877855577'.  
  
-******-  
  
"Mmmm… chocolate donut." Kero frenetically unwrapped the snack and gave a mouthful bite.  
  
Sakura finished with her duties and all the reports she had to hand in the first day of her new school. Now she was a very responsible young lady. That was the main reason for her father to let her study in Hong Kong for this semester.  
  
She opened her hand, and saw the numbers written on it while a smile drew in her lips. She remembered the sweet guy she had just met, and for the first time thought this trip wasn't bad at all. Even if she missed Otou- san, Onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san, and all her other friends.  
  
"Sakura, you forgot to buy tea." Kero flew towards her.  
  
"Kero…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for coming with me to Hong Kong. I think I'd feel terribly lonely without you by my side."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We have each other."  
  
She hugged the little guardian, knowing that he was the most reliable friend she had in the whole world.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot the tea. I'll go to get it right now."  
  
-******-  
  
Again, she felt a bit confused because of the new streets and avenues she saw. Then she remembered where she had seen a lady who had bought some tea.  
  
And in the moment she went out of the same store, a motorcycle hit her.  
  
-******-  
  
"Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Li-san. A young lady with no identification was taken to Ofu hospital after a driver hit her half an hour ago. This number was written in her hand when we found her."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is OK. She lost consciousness but will nothing more. Can you come and pick her up?"  
  
"I'm on my way!" he took his jacket and ran out of the house.  
  
-******-  
  
"Are you sure you can take her home? Maybe you should wait until she wakes up."  
  
"I can't wait. It will be easier for me to take care of her there. Thank you for everything."  
  
-******-  
  
It was getting dark. And he walked through the now rather empty streets. People liked to go home before darkness.  
  
The evening breeze carried her soft scent; he smelled it, and again thought of him and her knowing each other from somewhere else.  
  
Now this was not very important, cause he was able to see her again.  
  
Something happened to him, that moment he looked into her green eyes. Familiar sensation. The memory of this event brought a blush to his face.  
  
His precious Cherry Blossom emerged from the depths of his mind. His eyes widened with the thought. Could it be her? Was she here looking for him?  
  
He pulled the building's key out of her pocket, and carried her into the apartment.  
  
Kero was taking a nap, so he didn't hear when Sakura & Syaoran arrived.  
  
Gently placing her in the sofa he looked around, wondering if the stuffed doll was around here. And he saw a table with a few portraits: Nadeshiko, Fujitaka with Touya and Yukito, a young couple that should be Tomoyo and Eriol, and one of him when he was 11. He turned to her and caressed her face.  
  
"Does she still love me after all this time?" He wondered.  
  
-******-  
  
When she opened her eyes it was dark already. But a light came form the kitchen, and a light smell of soup filled the atmosphere. A tall silhouette emerged from there.  
  
"Sakura, daijoubuka?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Hai!" She answered unconsciously.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Sya… Syaoran-kun!!!…" she was whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me Sakura."  
  
He slowly got closer to where she was sitting, embracing her warmly. She returned the hug.  
  
"You know, secretly I wished for this to happen when I walked out of the airplane this morning."  
  
"I missed you like crazy."  
  
He leant forward and kissed her. And both of them engraved that moment in their hearts forever.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, how can you fall in love with a stranger you met in a cafeteria?"  
  
"That's easy, you are my ideal type of guy. We are meant to be together. No matter if we die, I'm sure we'll find each other in our next life."  
  
"And we'll be together for all eternity. You are my ideal kind of girl. You know?"  
  
"I love you. Never leave me again. Please."  
  
"Never! I promise. I truly love you, Sakura."  
  
They kissed again, sealing that promise.  
  
In that moment, two button-like eyes sneaked in the room.  
  
At last, his master had reached happiness. And Sakura, over anyone he knew, deserved that.  
  
The End  
  
-********************************-  
  
Please review.  
  
I'm not a very good writer. My vocabulary is limited. But I do my best.  
  
After Rain & Sun, comes the Flower Power!  
  
Bellossom-chan 


End file.
